Cord organization has become more difficult as additional machines and devices make their way into home and business use. These cords can become unmanageable due to many factors including length and number. Unorganized cords may not only be visually unappealing and cumbersome, but they may also lead to preventable injuries. Creating a safe, efficient and aesthetically pleasing environment is important to many businesses and individuals.
Some cords become easily tangled alone along their length or with other cords. The process of untangling these cords may lead to undue frustration and wasted time. Also, locating a specific cord in a tangled mass of cords can be problematic and physically difficult especially when cords are located in a restricted space.
A large amount of time and resources is devoted to making homes and businesses aesthetically pleasing. Unsecured cords can be visually unpleasant and can give an entire home or office an unorganized appearance. In some homes and businesses, it is important to have an environment that appears organized and shows attention to detail. Keeping the cords off the floor adds to the aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Cords can also be hazardous to safety when inadvertently moving objects themselves or interfering with the movement of individuals and objects. Because tripping and falling over cords is common and can lead to serious injuries, it can be important for owners of homes and businesses to prevent their family, pets, employees and visitors from coming into contact with cords. Cords may also move other objects or get in the way and cause injury to valuable equipment and objects. By taking active steps to secure cords that can be potentially hazardous, homes and businesses may be able to avoid human injury and damage to equipment.